elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frabbi
|Base ID = }} Frabbi is a Nord citizen of Markarth. She runs the Silver-Blood Inn with her husband, Kleppr, and their two children, Hroki and Hreinn. Backround She is constantly bickering with her husband and the majority of her dialogue involves her opinion of his poor work ethic. Her schedule includes sweeping, tending the fireplace, and resting against the walls. Interactions The Forsworn Conspiracy She carries a key to Margret's room and can offer information during the quest. Dialogue Magic Where can I learn more about magic? "Magic? Got no good use for that here. Mages keep to their College in Winterhold. Go bother them. Wish the Jarl's wizard would up and leave with ya." Conversations Kleppr Frabbi: "Kleppr, you idiot! Can't you do anything right?" Kleppr: "What? What did I do this time? I was just standing here." Frabbi: "You were just standing there when you were supposed to be serving drinks to our customers!" Kleppr: "Shouldn't you be helping me then, wife of mine? Sharing my problems? Being my better half?" Frabbi: "I am your better half. And your better half is telling you to stop being an idiot and serve the customers their drinks!" Frabbi: "All the wood furniture in the inn is rotten to the core. Do you know why that is, Kleppr?" Kleppr: "I don't know. I suppose you're going to tell me?" Frabbi: "Its rotten because the wood is cheap and soaked with ale! Now we'll have to replace all the furniture before bugs set in." Kleppr: "Don't worry, my love. Just show the bugs your adoring face, and they'll scurry away in complete fear in no time." Frabbi: "You're an idiot, Kleppr. Why did I ever marry you?" Kleppr: "Not a day goes by I don't ask myself that same question, my dear." Kleppr: "Frabbi, my dear loving wife, would you please clean out the guest rooms?" Frabbi: "Clean the rooms yourself, Kleppr. Its not like you do anything important around here." Kleppr: "No, just check in the guests and manage the coin and keep a roof over your head. No, nothing important." Quotes *''"Now you just tell me if you need something."'' *''"You come right to me if you find an unwashed floor or lumpy bed."'' *''"I'll bend Kleppr's ear if there's anything wrong with a room you rent."'' *''"Isn't my son Hreinn such a good worker? Not like his father at all...."'' *''"Unlike my husband Kleppr, I watch after our guests."'' *''"I should remind Kleppr to clean this place up."'' *''"Bye, now."'' *''"My worthless husband is gone, so I run the inn now."'' —If Kleppr is dead *''"I can't believe the mess Kleppr left things in. I have twice the work with him gone."'' —If Kleppr is dead Trivia *If Kleppr dies, she tends the bar and provides all standard innkeeper services and rumors. She shows little remorse to her husband death by saying "My worthless husband is gone, so I run the inn now." *She walks at a faster speed than most other NPCs. *Sitting at the bar will always activate a forced conversation where Kleppr sends Frabbi to attend to the Dragonborn. *She may send Hired Thugs if the Dragonborn commits any crimes within the inn. Appearances * de:Frabbi es:Frabbi it:Frabbi pl:Frabbi ru:Фрабби Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants